The Summer I'll Never Forget
by Eden's Wrath
Summary: Draco&Cho. "I looked across to the Ravenclaw table to see everyone with fixed eyes on Dumbledore. Some girls were crying. Wusses. Then, I spotted the girl..."
1. Draco

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback. I wrote this whim, not knowing where the story was going. But after a long absence, I have finally figured it out. The second chapter is up. And don't worry, the story's not yet finished. Please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Remember Cedric Diggory..."  
  
With those words, the headmaster ended his speech at the solemn year-end ceremony. Perhaps he didn't know the true significance of those words; no one really did but one girl.  
  
I looked across to the Ravenclaw table to see everyone with fixed eyes on Dumbledore. Some girls were crying. Wusses. Then, I spotted the girl I was looking for: a girl with dark hair and eyes clouded over by a misty expression that became the barrier between her heart and the world.  
  
I felt sorry for her. Really, I did. And though tears were streaming off her face, I didn't for a second think that she was a "wuss". She was one of the bravest I have ever met. And to think, her sorrows are linked to my father... She forced me to rethink the direction my life was headed in, and she made me question the validity of my father's teachings.  
  
I remember vividly the first Quidditch match I played against her last year. Finch had informed me just minutes before it started that the Ravenclaw seeker was a girl. I smirked. Father had often told me that charm worked on all women. Yes, he taught me many things, but never once did his words help me when I set flight onto the Quidditch pitch.  
  
I saw her there, for the first time. She was already on the field with her teammates.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Davies glaring at me with a look of pure disgust and hatred. I knew that look all too well. And then I wondered whether or not the mask I wore was really worth it all. Still, my instinct was to turn my head and hurl an insult at him. She saw me. I wish she hadn't. I felt my cheeks burning. Not knowing what to do, I said, "What are you looking at?," in a tone even I didn't like. She rolled her eyes and said to her team captain, "Ignore him." Those simple two words stung. Father had told me to never let anyone, particularly a girl, see your soft side. Was that why my mind always had a bank of insults and sarcastic remarks for convenient use whenever I needed it?  
  
The match started, and for a few seconds, I didn't move. Then I remembered that I was here to play a game. I was quite surprised at the way the female seeker played her game. She was fierce. Several times she caught me off guard and almost bumped me off my broom. I bumped her back, but then a tremendous feeling a guilt washed over me. However, I was not about to lose to a girl, so I tried to ignore her and get the snitch. In the end, after having recieved several bruises, I caught the snitch and we won the match. It was the hardest game I ever played. I looked over to her and saw the look of disappointment in her eyes. And then, I felt something I have felt only twice in my entire damned life - once that day and once today - to say something nice and comforting. Luckily, she saw me staring at her and flashed me a look of something I could not quite comprehend.  
  
Now I am sitting here, staring at her again, and feeling the same thing. Dumbledore had finished his speech and food was on the tables. The Slytherin table, my table, was the only table that had started eating. Crabbe and Goyle, who were sitting on my two sides, were warfing down monstrous amounts of food. The recent string of events seemed to have little effect on them.  
  
The Great Hall certainly wasn't silent, but no one was talking. Sobbing, coming mostly from the Hufflepuff table, was most prominent. People were hugging and comforting each other. No one there seemed to have the appetite to eat.  
  
At the Ravenclaw table, the table she sat in, some people were beginning to pick up their forks and knives. She was sitting there, crying, though now, her friends had surrounded her, offering words of consolement, embracing her in hugs. She put on a slight smile, to show that she appreciated the effort, but she remained silent. And then she closed her eyes and fresh tears came streaming down her face. The mist was still there.  
  
I then focused my attention to Harry Potter, my rival and enemy, who had seat at the Gryffindor table. I made it my job to beat him, yet he always came out the better person. Why?  
  
He could not see me from where he was sitting, but I saw him, and he was staring at...her. I knew.  
  
Would I fight him for her? I mean, this would be something else we would fight over... This would be something else I would lose.  
  
"Hey Draco, eat! The food's great!" said Crabbe, as he stuffed himself with potatoes. How had it come to this? My "friends" disgusted me.  
  
"Yeah. What're you lookin' at anyway? said Goyle.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just look at Chang."  
  
Yes, she made me rethink my life, but I knew that my life would always be the same, full of hate, and she deserved more than that.  
  
"What about her?" my goonish mate asked. I hid my repugnance well as he had his mouth full and was stuffing his face with even more food.  
  
"She's such a wuss. I'd feel sorry for anyone who fancies iher./i" I snickered, but inside, I prayed for someone to help me.  
  
Again, I had lost to Potter, but this time, it was different. This time, it hurt. 


	2. Cho

"Remember Cedric Diggory..."  
  
With those words, Professor Dumbledore ended the speech he always gave at the end of each year. This time was different. This year, I had experienced the worst feeling I knew I would experience in my life. My boyfriend, Cedric, died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Just like that. He was gone.  
  
My body felt numb. It was as if I was floating, watching this sad scene from above. I could almost see myself crying. I certainly felt it.  
  
I forced myself to look at a spot on the wall on the opposite side of the room. I didn't want anyone to see my sorrow. I didn't want to look anyone in the eyes. It would just be too painful to see their faces watching me, like I was a fugitive of Azkaban or something. I knew that they had good intentions, but my pain was something I just couldn't control. Especially now.  
  
I blinked, thinking that maybe that would make the tears stop flowing, or at least slow the tears down. All that did, though, was make my eyelashes stick together.  
  
All around me, I felt staring eyes. I tried to ignore everyone, but they just stared.  
  
Jenny hugged me. I didn't even see her coming. I couldn't respond, but forced a slight smile onto my face.  
  
"It'll be okay, Cho." She said.  
  
I didn't know what to say to that. It couldn't possibly be okay, but I couldn't say that. And I couldn't lie and say that I knew that everything would turn out dandy, because I didn't know if it would. How could anyone know my pain? As soon as that thought fluttered across my mind, I felt extremely stupid. Of course, there were two people who felt even more pain than I did.  
  
"Not for his parents." I said, for it was the most appropriate response I could think of.  
  
An unbelievable feeling of grief, of despair, of anger washed over me. I cried for Cedric's parents. I cried for Cedric. I cried...for myself.  
  
Jenny patted my back. Elisa came over and sat at my other side. She seemed to know that I couldn't talk. All she did was cry with me.  
  
An eternity of sorrow passed before someone handed me a tissue. I took it and wiped my tears.  
  
"Miss Chang, your parents are here." I looked up. It was Dumbledore. "They're waiting for you just outside the door."  
  
He smiled comfortingly down at me.  
  
"Thank you, professor Dumbledore." I managed to say.  
  
"Cho, I'm sorry about Cedric. We all are."  
  
"...Thank you." I said, even though I knew that my response didn't really make sense.  
  
I said my good-byes the best way I could and left. More than anything, I wanted to invisible. I couldn't take the eyes anymore, so my parents offered to take me home early this year. Its probably the best thing for me right now. I couldn't imagine staying here any longer.  
  
As I walked towards the door with Dumbledore leading the way, I could still feel their stares. They just didn't understand. I wanted to grieve on my own. But it seemed that no one would let me. I didn't know why. I just wish someone would understand that.  
  
I wish someone could help me forget about Cedric.  
  
When I saw my mother, I broke down. She held me in her arms while my father patted my back. I was back with my family.  
  
Dumbledore requested a moment alone with my father. They went off to the side to talk and when they were done, my parents thanked Dumbledore and he returned to the Great Hall, which was filled with echos with sobbing. I almost laughed. Some people didn't even know Cedric. He was an idol, in a way. They were crying because their idol was dead. I was crying because Cedric Diggory was dead.  
  
The halls were empty, silent. Everything was grieving. I held my mother's hand. No one spoke. No one needed to.  
  
Only when I was finally home did I feel that the eyes had left me. The new housemaid introduced herself. I tried to be polite. I think she understood my grief.  
  
I went to the third floor to greet Grandpa. He was always a cold man; not cruel, just stoic. But even he seemed to warm up.  
  
When everything that needed to be done was finally done, I walked mindlessly to my room and flopped onto my familiar, soft bed. For a while, I couldn't fall asleep. The blinds were closed so that my usually bright room was dark and musty.  
  
I was finally away, but the tears still continued to fall. And that's how it was, me sobbing in my dark room until I finally drifted off to sleep. I prayed that soon it would all be over. 


End file.
